Emperor's Counsel
'''Throne Room ---- ::''The high ceilings of this gray stone chamber are supported by rows of massive columns along an aisle that features a purple carpet that extends from the arched entrance to the Emperor's throne room and ends at the first step of the dais that holds the gleaming majesty of the Imperial throne - a chair of gold, armrests encrusted in jewels, back and seat cushioned with stuffed pillows covered with crimson velvet. ::''Torches flicker in stanchions attached to the columns. The fluttering wings and twitter of birds can occasionally be heard in the shadows overhead, where the fowl have nested after coming into the estate through one of the balconies or the courtyard. ::''The seal of Fastheld - a crown within a dark, unbroken circle - is on the tapestry that hangs behind and above the throne of Talus Kahar Talus Kahar is currently seated in his throne, beneath the glow of two lanterns held aloft by a pair of guards as he studies the writing on an unfurled parchment scroll. The chamberlain bows to Alieron Mikin, "Chancellor." He does not dissuade Alieron from approaching at this hour. Alieron Mikin enters quietly, not wanting to be too loud or assuming at this hour, he walks with his confident stride toward the throne. Yet, he does appear weary, and the stress shows upon his face with dark circles under his eyes. He approaches in front of the Throne, and kneels as appropriate. "Your Majesty." Glancing up from the parchment, the Emperor narrows his eyes at Alieron and says, "Rise, Chancellor. Some new crisis I must know about?" He begins to roll the parchment into a tight cylinder. Alieron Mikin rises, shaking his head, "No, your Majesty. Nothing that would affect but only a small part of Fastheld, at least for the moment." He sighs, "As you may have heard, Cygony Zahir has placed a statue of the incident that occurred on my lands. I had planned to destroy it or remove it, but my sister has advised against it. If I do not remove it, I fear it will tarnish the Mikin name, and cause us to look weak among the other Houses." "Cygony Zahir did this thing?" the Emperor inquires, head tilted. "Your weariness is showing through, Chancellor. I trust you mean Zolor Zahir, for I have heard it said that it was by his order that the statue was placed in Light's Reach." He hands the rolled scroll to one of his aides, then shifts forward in his throne, lacing his fingers together. "It is a difficult situation for you, I agree. Destroy it, and that act will be used against you by the Zahirs. Allow it to stand and you risk appearing weak in front of the citizens of Light's Reach." Alieron Mikin nods, "Yes, Zolor Zahir. I am extremely weary, having not had much sleep." He sighs, shaking his head, "All this talk about Cygony Zahir, he is the most talked about Zahir currently." He sighs, "Indeed, and weak before the realm. Do the other Zahirs support Zolor Zahir, will they truly support him or remain neutral in this conflict?" Talus Kahar shakes his head. "Explicitly? I see no reason why they would vocally support him. But, implicitly, by not opposing him, they show their support. If it embarrasses you, it favors the Zahirs, make no mistake." He scratches his chin. "Do you take offense at the statue itself? Or merely its location?" Alieron Mikin shakes his head, "I take offence at the statue, it depicts Orell as having killed, but I can settle with simply a different location than Light's Reach if it would lessen the conflict." He sighs. "Chancellor, even if it was an accident, it cannot be disputed that Orell played a significant role in the death of Zolor Zahir's son," the Emperor replies. He leans back in his throne. "However, there is no need for Light's Reach to bear that shame so grievously and publicly." Talus Kahar lightly raps his fingers on the armrests. "Scour the Imperial coffers for the funds to build a new park on the crown's lands, somewhere along the Lightholder River. Then hire strongbacks to move the statue to a position of tribute in Zolde Zahir's name. You will then have achieved the upper hand in this conflict." Alieron Mikin nods, "I will carry it out. Thank you, your Majesty, for your aide in this." He offers a bow, "By your leave, Your Majesty." Talus Kahar inclines his head. "Now, I trust, you will rest easier. Keep in the Light." Alieron Mikin nods, nodding slightly, as he backs up away from the throne. He turns, and exits the Throne Room rapidly. Perhaps as to get home quickly. Category:Logs